


lucid dreaming (of you)

by oreoni



Series: cloud 9 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Don't Read This, Dreams, Gen, Sharing a Bed, blink and you'll miss it 2woo, i just wanted soft hansol, the vaguest concept of internalized homophobia, this is the weirdest little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoni/pseuds/oreoni
Summary: it's the dumbest little blurp about my america line feelings feat. mingyu don't read this it's dumb





	lucid dreaming (of you)

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a short dumb thing for me to post out of nowhere. will this become a self indulgent series in which i post nothing but soft mingyu-jisoo-hansol interactions? most likely

Hansol's favorite aspect of idol life is the dreams. As a rule, he and the members don't get to keep a sleep schedule. He sleeps when the moon is high in the sky and wakes up before it sets, and then not even when he's abroad or there's a comeback on the horizon. But in the gray hours of car rides and stolen studio naps, the mind and body fatigue thrusts his dreams into vivid subconscious worlds only experienced through the lens of true deep sleep.

Most of it is just nonsense, fragmented visions of distorted memories stored deep in his psyche. Something huge peering with one colossal eye through his grandmother's balcony window, stalking through the streets as he watches from underneath the dining table. A city with literal skyscrapers for buildings, stretching into the clouds with residents floating from place to place. Discovering that Seoul is actually a tiny, tiny model city on display in some observational facility run by Other beings, and breaking the glass of the exhibit to fall into the huge lush jungle of a magnified garden. For some weird reason, Hansol's mind also has a fixation on apocalyptic/dystopian situations. The world might be a square mansion they hide away in to escape virulent demon dogs, or it could flood in a Noah's ark-esque situation and Hansol will float above monsters like Ponyo. They usually end with him waking up disoriented and stuck in their worlds mumbling nonsense to Jisoo-hyung about being fake-deep and other meaningless artistic things. But they also stick with him for the rest of the week as he goes about life, cropping up in his quiet studio time and fading away as it gets hazier and harder to grasp. It's good conversation, too. His therapist says he should maybe try considering being more open about his thoughts with the people who are closest to him, which he supposes dream-sharing also counts for, but he can't really bring himself to believe that the members can't just read him through the heart he wears on his sleeve for them anyways. 

He likes telling the members about his dreams. He likes story telling in music and in lyric writing, and whispering in Japanese hotels or on quiet plane rides is really no different. Well, mostly. Sometimes, when he tries to tell Seungkwan or Jeonghan or Wonwoo and Jihoon, they'll chase him out of the room where they were trying to sleep themselves before Hansol wandered in still dazed and groggy. Which is fair, all things considered, although he suspects it may be for different reasons in the case of Wonwoo-and-Jihoon, never interrupted apart and sometimes intertwined. 

He likes telling Seungcheol-hyung a lot, because Seungcheol has a soft spot for him and is more of a sleepy cuddler than you'd assume. Sometimes, though, Seungcheol falls asleep mid-dream and Hansol is functionally trapped until his alarm goes off, which can be anywhere between a few minutes and three hours. That's usually when Minghao likes to take pictures and hide them away forever in his terrifying password-protected blackmail folder, never to resurface until he needs something from the convenience store or he just wants Hansol to suffer for the sake of his own cruel entertainment. 

But his first choice, the room he'll seek after instinctually, is Mingyu-hyung and Jisoo-hyung's room. It's the smallest room, which means it heats up quickly in the winter and cools down well in the summer and they usually share it with Jun, but he prefers going to pester Soonyoung-hyung to sleep together most nights anyways. Hansol would ask to move if he didn't like the positioning of his room so much, right in between the bathroom and the kitchen. 

Anyways, if the dorm is sleep-silent, Hansol will more often than not make his way to their room and stumble into the single bed that Jisoo-hyung claimed to dream-share and fall asleep, Mingyu-hyung climbing down from his bunk to join them. His favorite nights are when Jisoo is already awake and Mingyu is in bed with him, a little space between them that's adequately Hansol sized for him to squeeze into and whisper what he saw. Call him biased but they listen the best, and remember dreams he's had before even when he's long forgotten about them. 

Their arrangement is a little weird for three almost-all adult men, probably. Whatever delicately-balanced thing that makes it feel so secure and sheltered would tip and shatter if Hansol touched it, or if someone pointed it out to him. Maybe that's a little selfish of him, to be taking advantage of his hyung's tactile natures to nurse his own soft feelings, but it's not hurting anyone. Hansol doesn't want to question it. It's one of his secret joys, something he selfishly wants to keep forever tucked away for him and only him and Mingyu-hyung and Jisoo-hyung.


End file.
